vagabondfandomcom-20200223-history
Farewell Takezo
Characters in Order of Appearance * Shinmen Takezo * Akemi * Oko Summary Knowing the Tsujikaze gang are back for revenge, Takezo and Matahachi leave behind Akemi at the riverbank as they run towards Oko’s house. Akemi is left behind and remembers Takezo’s decision to become a vagabond. She wishes to go with Takezo. On the other hand, Takezo and Matahachi are running across the forest to get to the house. Takezo is clearly faster than Matahachi. Matahachi doesn’t want to be left behind; moreover, he doesn’t want to be alone. Takezo enters the house with only a stick as his weapon. Matahachi does not accompany Takezo inside the house. He is afraid since they are outnumbered by the gang inside and calls Takezo crazy because he might get himself killed. He even realizes he has no weapon to fight with since he left his Katana inside the house. While inside the house, Takezo finds himself amongst the various gang members who recognize him as the kid who killed their boss. They question how he was able to kill their boss who was the leader of 300 bandits . They want to kill Takezo before the word spreads out that Tenma was killed by a mere boy. A bandit with a katana charges at Takezo, but Takezo grabs his Katana before he swings down on him. Next, another man with a spear charges at him from a different direction claiming Takezo’s side is wide open. Takezo simply lets the other bandit get stabbed by the man who charged him with the spear. Meanwhile, Matahachi is trying to face his fears by claiming that the Tsujikaze gang is just a bunch of worms. He fears if he doesn’t go up to fight with Takezo in the house, he’ll always be under Takezo’s shadow. He reveals feeling an inferiority complex towards himself and Takezo. They are the same age and from the same village, but Matahachi always felt inferior to his best friend. Matahachi tries to rack up some courage to fight and counts to three, but right when he is about to go in, he hears a voice. The voice belonged to Oko and she described how she escaped the house when she felt something bad would occur. Matahachi puts his arms around Oko’s shoulders and notices that she is shivering. She states that she was only able to stay calm since Tenma had feelings for her and most likely wouldn’t kill her. She tells Matahachi not to be mean to her, they fall down on the floor of the forest, and she grabs onto him and cries on his chest. Matahachi is still worries for Takezo. On the other hand, Takezo is killing the other bandits by using their own weapons. Takezo uses the katana to perform wide slices at his opponents who rush toward him. Another bandit charges Takezo with a spear, but is only able to rip off a piece of Takezo’s clothing. He uses his Katana to cut off the arms/hands of his opponents and even beheads some of them with a clean slice. While fighting Takezo yells for Matahachi asking him to give a sign if he’s still alive. Matahachi is having sex with Oko instead of helping his best friend. Takezo has killed all the bandits savagely. The corpses are mutilated and multiple crows are present. Takezo steps out of the house. He finds Oko’s comb and a piece of clothing. He realizes what Matahachi has done while he was fighting all by himself. Trivia Site Navigation Category:Chapters